


we are everything. and yet somehow, we are nothing

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, WayV - Freeform, happyending, nct - Freeform, taeten - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: Ten memiliki hak untuk menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka. Di sisi lain Taeyong juga memiliki hak untuk tidak menjawabnya, dan memilih untuk terluka bersama
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	we are everything. and yet somehow, we are nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is me again
> 
> jangan bosen ya arsip taaeten indo di sini isinya saya mulu hahahahhahahahhaha
> 
> maaf klo gajelas, ak dah ngantuk

“Kita ini apa?”

Rangkaian tiga kata itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili semua yang tengah Ten rasakan. Kesal, lelah, sedih, bingung, penasaran—semuanya tercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Lebih tepatnya, sejak tanggal 1 Juli kemarin, di mana mereka berdua merayakan hari ulangtahun Taeyong dan Taeyong membawanya berkencan mengelilingi kota dengan mobil pribadinya, bercumbu ketika hari telah larut dan melanjutkan esok hari dengan terbangun di bawah selimut yang sama. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, tapi Ten merasa merugi.

Sebabnya, status hubungan mereka masih mengambang. Dan Ten sangat tidak yakin jika sesuatu tidak ditegaskan secara langsung. Jangan heran, dia tipe orang yang selalu menuntut segala hal disajikan secara formal.

“Ada apa?” Taeyong justru mengembalikan tanda tanya yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

“Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?”

Taeyong tak lekas menjawab. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di balkon apartemen Ten. Ten yang mengundang Taeyong untuk datang ke sana. Ia tak menjelaskan sebab ajakannya itu, karena memang dari awal dia hanya sekedar merasa rindu dengan laki-laki yang sudah menjamah separuh dunianya itu—yang masih belum jelas pula apa status dan posisinya, bagi dirinya sendiri.

“Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu? Ah, tidak ... mencintaimu?”

“Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.” Ten menimpali tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun bagi Taeyong untuk bernafas lega. “Yang aku tanyakan, status kita sekarang ini sebagai apa?”

Saat itu langit yang menyaksikan perbincangan serius mereka ikut menyorot dengan cahaya jingga kekuningan. Sudah pukul lima sore lebih beberapa menit, artinya sudah dua jam sejak Taeyong menginjakkan kaki di lantai apartemen orang yang ‘katanya’ ia cintai itu. Sebenarnya, senja yang hangat seperti ini lebih cocok jika diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar keseharian mereka, ditemani dengan secangkir teh dan kue kering homemade. Tapi kali ini mereka lebih memilih untuk memperbincangkan perkara serius—lebih tepatnya, Ten yang secara sepihak memutuskannya.

“Dengar, aku tidak menuntutmu apapun. Tolong jawab saja sejujurnya.” Ten menatap kedua mata Taeyong dengan sorot mata yang teduh. Bagi Taeyong, sorot mata itu memiliki kekuatan magis yang membuat dirinya seketika luluh. Kautahu bintang Sirius? Rasanya, ia seperti tengah melihat bintang itu dari pupil mata Ten yang berkilau. Mata Ten adalah mata terindah yang pernah ia temui, dan akan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

“Aku … tidak pantas untukmu. Bukankah kaupikir juga begitu?” Taeyong menarik nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara panjang lebar, “Aku kacau. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku karena egoku sendiri, menjadikan oranglain pelampiasan atas kekesalanku, melukai mereka, lalu meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak yakin kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak hina di matamu.”

“Kau belum melepaskan masa lalumu?”

“Diriku saat ini tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini jika aku tidak melewati masa-masa itu, ‘kan?” Suara laki-laki itu tampak tak berdaya. Tak seperti biasanya, Taeyong menunjukkan sisi lemahnya seperti ini. Namun Ten paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Selama kurang lebih satu tahun sejak ia bertemu dengan laki-laki ini dan mempelajari segala seluk beluk dan latar belakangnya, tentu dia paham apa yang dimaksud laki-laki itu. Taeyong yang pergi meninggalkan rumah karena keluarga yang tidak harmonis, Taeyong yang menyakiti mantannya dengan memanfaatkan hartanya karena ia yang saat itu tak memiliki apapun, Taeyong yang penuh celah dan luka dalam setiap sel yang membentuknya—Ten sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi ia tak butuh penjelasan ulang mengenai hal-hal yang hanya akan semakin menjenuhkan suasana saat itu.

“Aku tidak peduli, Lee Taeyong.” Ten berucap lembut, kali ini ia benar-benar tampak tak memiliki keraguan dari ekspresi dan tekanan suaranya yang lemah. “Aku mau kamu, bukan masa lalumu, atau masa depanmu, bukan juga kisah cinta yang sempurna seperti dalam film. Apakah itu sebegitu sulit untuk dipahami?”

Tidak bisa disangkal, Taeyong merasa tertampar dengan kata-kata Ten barusan. Tapi ia masih memiliki pertanyaan: apa itu valid?

Ia pun menjawab kata-kata yang sempat membuatnya lengah tadi, “Kau orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari-”

“Kenapa aku harus mencari yang lebih baik darimu?” Lagi-lagi Ten menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia terdengar kesal dan tidak percaya dengan segala yang Taeyong katakana. “Kau meragukan perasaanku?”

“Bukan begitu ….” Taeyong menautkan jari-jari dari kedua tangannya dan mengeluskan salah satu ibu jari di atas ibu jari lainnya. Kepalanya menunduk, kemudian kata-kata kembali keluar dari mulutnya. “Aku … takut.”

Ten berusaha untuk memahami situasi, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kalah. Ia tetap menuntut apa yang ia inginkan, dan sebagai klimaksnya, ia memberi kalimat yang membuat Taeyong (lagi-lagi) tak bisa menjawab dengan argumen atau alasan-alasan basi lainnya.

“Taeyong, kita sudah sejauh ini, kita sudah menjadi segalanya, melewati semua lika-liku bersama. Tapi kenapa kita juga bukan apa-apa?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meninjau kejadian sore kemarin, yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah berpisah.

Taeyong tak menjawab pertanyaan Ten dengan jelas, ia pamit untuk pulang dan meninggalkan apartemen di lantai sepuluh itu, dan Ten tentu saja tinggal di sana dengan kekecewaannya.

Taeyong memang berhak untuk tidak menjawab, tapi menurut Ten, itu adalah perilaku yang sangat tidak bertanggungjawab, mengingat laki-laki itu sering sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata indah bahwa ia menyayanginya, mencintainya, tidak ingin kehilangannya. Huh, semuanya sudah seperti debu-debu dari barang antik yang disimpan di gudang penyimpanan. Semua itu tidak ada artinya lagi.

Akan tetapi jika saja Ten tidak bertanya, mungkin kekecewaannya tidak akan semendalam ini.

Semalam, semuanya benar-benar senyap. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ten memang berkata bahwa ia memberikan kesempatan bagi Taeyong untuk memikirkan jawabannya namun tetap saja, dengan menunda kepastian semacam itu, rasanya seperti dihantam kenyataan bahwa tak semua yang terlihat pasti, sudah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar pasti. Dan itu adalah sebuah luka bagi mereka yang sudah menjalin kedekatan nyaris satu tahun.

Benar, Ten terlalu mementingkan kepastian, dan Taeyong terlalu terbuka akan segala kemungkinan dan mendamba kebebasan. Pada hari ulangtahunnya kemarin ia memang sudah memberikan segala perasaannya untuk Ten. Tapi mau bagaimana, Ten tetap membutuhkan sesuatu yang tidak hanya berupa asumsi abstrak.

Paling tidak dengan Taeyong mengatakan _“Kita adalah sepasang kekasih”_ sudah bisa membuat Ten lebih tenang. Setidaknya, dia bisa menceritakannya ke teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Setidaknya, ia memiliki hak untuk cemburu jika Taeyong menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktunya dengan orang lain.

Ten ingin mendapatkan hak-hak itu. Sederhana saja.

Pukul delapan pagi, _handphone_ berlogo buah apel yang sedang di _charge_ di meja kerjanya menyala. Sepertinya ada notifikasi masuk.

Buru-buru Ten beranjak mengambilnya tanpa memutus kabel pengisi baterai.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk, dari orang yang sudah membuatnya gila semalam suntuk. Ya, Lee Taeyong.

**[ _Kau free hari ini?]_**

Ten tidak begitu saja langsung membalas. Ia berpikir sejenak apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan sebelum akhirnya menekan opsi ‘kirim’ pada akhir kalimat

**[Tergantung. Mau apa?]**

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh detik, sudah ada jawaban yang datang dari seberang.

**[ _Apa aku boleh ke apartemenmu?]_**

**[Mau apa?]**

**[ _Mau cium_ ]**

**[ _Haha, bercanda. Aku hanya ingin bertemu kekasihku_ ]**

**[???]**

**[ _Itulah jawabanku_ ]**

**[ _Bagaimana, boleh tidak, By?]_**

**[Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya]**

**[ _Apalagi …._ ]**

**[Angkat teleponnya!]**

Begitu mendapatkan pesan tersebut, Taeyong sudah disuguhi panggilan masuk dari si pemberi pesan. Ia pun mengangkatnya tanpa banyak berpikir.

Dan yang terdengar pertama kali setelah ia mengangkat sambungan telepon itu adalah: “Mau cium.”

“Agresif sekali, ya.” Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum, tentu saja tanpa Ten ketahui. “ _But as you wish, I will make you addicted with it. Wait for me._ ”

“ _You make it sounds like we never did it before_.” Ten mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil. “ _Anyway_ , bagaimana kau memutuskan hal itu?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Berpacaran.” Ten memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, “Bukankah katanya kau masih punya trauma?”

Taeyong tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian membuka suara dan mengucapkannya intonasi meyakinkan, “Aku lebih cinta kamu daripada traumaku.”

Dalam dada Ten terselip perasaan hangat, yang semakin lama semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal tidak ada memeluknya, tapi suara dari sambungan telepon kala itu seperti tengah menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya dengan lembut. Ten akhirnya mendapatkan hak-hak yang ia harapkan itu, dan luka itu mereka akhiri sampai di sana—sampai Taeyong menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu apartemen, dan begitu matanya menangkap sosok Ten yang tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangannya, Taeyong segera meraihnya, menangkapnya dalam dekapannya—dan ia tak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskannya sedikitpun.


End file.
